InSchool Play
by TheMaskedSlasher
Summary: Chris bumps into Greg in one of the school restrooms. Lemony slash ensues. Read at your own peril. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Everybody Hates Chris, I'm pretty sure that's Chris Rock

Chris walked out of his classroom and rushed to the restroom with his bladder about to burst. He pulled down his zipper and pulled out his chocolate brown cock letting he felt the hot stream of urine slowly empty out of his bladder. In his rush to get to the urinals he hadn't noticed that somebody else was standing on the urinal next to him until he heard a familiar voice. "Wow Chris, nice dick."

"Excuse me?" said Chris looking for the source of the voice only to see Greg standing next to him. "Greg?"

"Hey Chris. You know what's so weird? That we've been friends for such a long time and I'd never seen your dick before," said Greg stealing glances at Chris' still exposed member.

"Yeah, that's not what's weird right now," said Chris getting a little uncomfortable.

"It's darker than I expected but that's because I've never seen a black guy's dick before,' said Greg completely ignoring what Chris had said, "I guess it's true what they say, you know, about black guys being all hung. But obviously you already know, you being black and all." rambled on Greg.

"Yeah," said Chris, having grown so uncomfortable that he couldn't finish peeing. "It doesn't seem like your taking a piss."

"Oh, I'm not, I'm masturbating,' said Greg, pulling back from the urinal to reveal his hardened pink cock to Chris.

"Whoa!" yelled Chris, closing his eyes and looking away. "Put that thing away, I don't need to see that,"he said frowning. Yer despite his apparent reaction, Chris realized that his own dick was now beginning to harden.

"Sorry about that, I just thought you were okay with talking and doing stuff like that, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," apologized Greg.

"You know what, it's alright man. I may have overreacted," said Chris feeling guilty for having been so harsh on Greg.

"It's cool," said Greg absentmindedly, now mainly focused on stroking himself. Chris stared at Greg in shock both at his friend's shamelessness and also on the effects said friend's shamelessness was having on him. Chris' rod was now at full attention, and because of that, he found himself at a loss on what to do, he couldn't get his hard cock back into his pants and he couldn't jack it off either, could he? His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Greg moaning, his hips hips bucking forward uncontrollably.

"Oh fuck, that's hot.' said Chris quietly, watching Greg approach his orgasm. His eyes were closed and his mouth was agape, emitting cute little moans that sent shivers down Chris' spine. Finally, Greg stiffened and then started to shake, Chris looked to see Greg's member, his red, hot raging boner, pump out it's thick, white load into the urinal. Chris was now undeniably aroused by Greg, some about having seen him experience an orgasm changing his mind.

"Hey, Greg." called out Chris to the boy beside him.

"Yeah?" asked Greg, still breathless from his mind-blowing experience.

"Can you please help me out here? Asked Chris with a pained voice, stepping back from the urinal and turning to face Greg, displaying his large, black, oozing organ for him.

"Sure," said Greg, not giving it a second thought. He stepped towards his best friend and then got down on his knees in front of him. 'You wan head, right?" asked Greg as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Please," said Chris, desperate for sweet release. Greg grabbed ahold of Chris' thick member, took one look at it, and stuck it in his mouth. He played with it for a while, just passing his tongue over Chris' soft, sensitive head before fully taking in the entire nine inches. Chris groaned loudly, unable to look away from Greg, who was working his magic on Chris' engorged organ. Sweat rolling down his face as his pale, white cheeks and ruby, red lips worked to set off his best bud, Chris couldn't take anymore of the sight. He pushed deep into his best friend's throat and with a quiet groan and a shudder Chris unleashed his flood of cum down his best friend's throat. Greg swallowed every drop he had to offer, after Chris finished he slipped the softening organ out of his mouth.

"That was awesome man," said Chris, amazed at his friend's incredible mouth skills.

"Hold up dude, you still have a little-" said Greg leaning towards Chris' softening dick, lapping up a drop of cum that was dripping from his slit., "-got it" he said, smiling up at him. That stopped Chris' softening dead in it's tracks and before he knew it he was hard again.

"Damn, you bounce back fast!" exclaimed Greg, impressed by Chris' resiliency.

"Apparently, so do you," said Chris, pointing out Greg's still exposed, and again hardened erection.

"Cool. Hey, Greg, you want to try something else?" asked Greg a grin plastered on his face.

"Sure, why not?" replied Chris, having an idea of what Greg was getting at.

After having accepted Greg's proposition to fuck, Chris went to lock the restroom door to avoid any unexpected guests while Greg stripped out of his pants and underwear. When he returned Chris quickly undressed the bottom half of his body and got on his knees before sitting back on his legs, his cock sticking straight up. Greg walked over to him, naked from his waist down, got on his over Chris, and started to lower himself to his prize. "Wait," said Chris, coming to a realization, "don't you need like lubricant or something?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm still lubed up from earlier," he said, aligning Chris with his entrance.

"What were you doing earlier?" asked Chris, perplexed by Greg's revelation.

"Just fingering myself in one of the stalls, so I used lube for that, so I'll be fine," said Greg, grunting when he slipped in Chris' head inside himself. Chris nearly came right then and there, just from the warmth and tightness on his head. Greg slowly slid down over Chris until he was completely filled with his friend's black shaft. Chris' was seemingly unable to close his mouth and stop the sounds of excruciating ecstasy he was making. "Before we keep going," said Greg breathing heavily, "I think we should take off out shirts, it could get messy," he said looking down at his hard, wet cock. They pulled of their shirts, showing off their developing chests, and took a moment to check each other out. "Okay, now we can go." said Greg. Chris moved his dark hands to his friend's pale hips and grabbed him tightly as Greg started to bounce up and down.

Just a couple a minutes in and Chris knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Chris, uh, can I, uh, ask, uh, you , a favor?" asked Greg in between grunts.

"Go, uh, ahead," replied Chris. Greg stopped bouncing and let himself get impaled on Chris. He looked intensely into Chris' eyes before asking,

"I'm so close, can you please blow me? Please?" begged Greg, his voice and his face both desperate. Chris thought it over for a moment and decided to do it, returning the favor he'd been granted earlier.

"Sure," said Chris, taking Greg into his mouth. Greg moaned wantonly, as Chris bobbed his head on his friend's throbbing shaft. To his own surprise, Chris realized that he like having dicks in his mouth especially his best bud's. Not long after Chris felt Greg's boyhood shake violently inside his mouth and took it as his cue to get off. Chris and Greg both moaned in harmony as they reached their peaks of pleasure. Greg came first shooting cum all over both of their sweaty chests and torsos. With Greg's hot jizz coming into contact with Chris skin all across his pecs and abs and his rectum pulsating rhythmically over his cock , Chris topped off, burying his seed far into his best friend's cavern.

They sat there in a sort of embrace, resting their heads together, trying to catch their breath in relative silence until Greg spoke up, "We should do this more often," he said.

"We should," he agreed, looking into Greg's excited eyes.


End file.
